Vitality Gauge
The Vitality Gauge, sometimes better known as a "Life Bar" or "HP Bar," is a measure of how much health the character or enemy has left before he/she is defeated. In all games in the series, the bar for the player starts at roughly a quarter of its potential full length and is extended by collecting Blue Orbs and Blue Orb Fragments. Typically, the gauge is only visible on the player and boss enemies; however, it is displayed for all enemies in the second game. Gameplay The gauge can be depleted by enemy attacks, traps, environmental hazards, and certain key items that drain vitality such as the Guiding Light in Devil May Cry and Haywire Neo-Generator in Devil May Cry 3. The amount of life drained for both player and foe frequently depends upon the Difficulty Mode that was selected at the start of the game. The gauge does not change length between difficulties; rather, the attack and defense of the enemy changes with each mode, making the gauge deplete more slowly or quickly. Vitality can be restored through the use of Vital Stars, collecting of Green Orbs, extending the gauge with a Blue Orb, and, depending upon the mode, activation of Devil Trigger. Higher modes of difficulty replenish life more slowly, or not at all, while in Devil Trigger. When life is restored, the first game represents this as a blue portion raising up the bar, the second game shows the bar raising normally, and the third and fourth games simply make the restored amount appear instantly. Damage appears as a red portion decreasing from the bar in all games. Appearance In all games except DmC: Devil May Cry, the Vitality Gauge for the player appears as green bar, while the DmC vitality bar is white. The amount of green (or white) left is the amount of health remaining. With the exception of Devil May Cry 2, a full gauge will appear as two bars stacked one underneath the other. In the first two installments, the bar is a solid length, and each Blue Orb will add a small amount to this total. In the third and fourth games, the bar is made up of a series of small segments, and each Blue Orb will add one segment to the total length. While the bar is segmented, it should be noted that damage is still calculated as portions of a segment and not whole parts. Exceptions In Devil May Cry 2, a normal enemy's Vitality Gauge appears as a red bar in the corner of the screen, and a boss's gauge will appear as a bar overlaid in multiple colors, depending upon the vitality of the boss. Higher modes of difficulty will add more layers to the bar. A full player gauge is represented as a blue bar overlaying a green bar; a deviation from previous and latter forms. In Devil May Cry 3, the lock-on reticule shows roughly how much health remains on a normal enemy. It isn't an accurate measurement, as it depletes in one-quarter length segments. In Devil May Cry 4, when locking on to an enemy as Nero, the blue reticule that appears is the representation of that enemy's Vitality. As the enemy's Vitality decreases, the reticule depletes. The same is true for Dante, but with a red colored reticule, where the orange ring around it decreases. Boss Gauges In all other games, a boss enemy's Vitality Gauge appears as an orange-yellow bar at the bottom of the screen, in the same design as the player's from each game. Damage is represented in the same manner as well, as a red portion decreasing from the bar. Most bosses cannot restore life, although there are notable exceptions: Vergil, from Devil May Cry 3, can activate a Devil Trigger which restores his HP slowly, and Nevan and Angelo Agnus, from the third and fourth games, respectively, both have an attack which drains the player's life and adds it to their own bar. Things Affecting the Gauge *The items Untouchable, from Devil May Cry and Smell of Fear, from Devil May Cry 2, make the player temporary invincible, thus preventing the drain of the Vitality Gauge[[Items| Items in Devil May Cry games]]. *In Devil May Cry 2, the equipment Healing Heart increases the amount of life restored while in Devil Trigger. *The final Royalguard Style move from Devil May Cry 3, Ultimate, blocks enemy attacks and converts the blocked energy into life points. In Devil May Cry 4, Ultimate was changed to Dreadnaught, which grants invulnerability for a short durationRoyalguard Style. Trivia *In Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 4 exists such thing as invincibility frames - in some frames of some moves you are invulnerable. These are, for example, activating of Devil Trigger and Time Lag. *In all games in the series, completely extending the Vitality Gauge will award the player with an achievement. **In Devil May Cry HD, doing so awards the 'Blue Devil' achievement. **In Devil May Cry 2 HD, doing so awards the 'Vita Maxima' achievement. **In Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening HD, doing so awards the 'Maximize Your Health' achievement. **In Devil May Cry 4, doing so awards the 'Modus Vivendi' achievement. **In DmC: Devil May Cry, doing so for Dante awards the 'Let's rock, baby!' achievement, while doing so for Vergil awards the 'This may be fun!' achievement in the Definitive Edition and is a prerequisite for unlocking the 'I've come to retrieve my power' achievement. **In Devil May Cry 5, doing so awards the 'Physical Perfection' achievement. References es:Medidor de vitalidad